potatomanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Mashmine (Classic dimension)
If you are looking for the modern counterpart go to Modern Sarah, or if you are looking for other counterparts under this name go to "Sarah Mashmine (disambiguation)". "IN THE NICK OF TIME AGAIN?" - SARAH TO CLASSIC LAYS ARRIVING BACK TO AEROWORLD IN, DYSTOPIA. = A HUMBLE GIRL WHO IS THE SIDEKICK AND LOVE INTEREST OF THE HERO, POTATO-MAN WHO HOWEVER HAPPENS TO BE THE FAMILIAR OF THE FAMILIAR WORLD.- Tagline in '''POTATO-MAN: HEROES OF TIME. = '''Sarah May Mashmine also sometimes known as '''Princess Sarah, Marshmallow Girl, Marsh, '''and also referred to as '''Classic Sarah, '''is a character that appears in the ''Potato-Man franchise, ''She is the love interest of Potato-Man from another dimension set in the recent past of Potato-Man's world. Like her counterpart future self, Modern Sarah. Appearance Classic Sarah looks a lot like Modern Sarah, but only a few key differences, she is one height short of herself than her counterpart. She has darker brownish irises like her classic love interest, Classic Lays and pretty much everyone in the classic dimension. Overall, Sarah is anthropomorphic female marshmallow who wears golden boots, white gloves with sometimes a marriage ring on her ring finger and wears a hat sometimes. History In this first comic issue and title ever in the franchise, Classic Sarah appeared as a princess who too the trade of her passing family's royal palace known as Mash Palace, she was possibly known as the ruler of Mashland. She met Lays later after her early retirement she owned a shop also known as a bakery and as Sarah's Soda Palace, also Sarah's Soda Shop where she served soda, food and fast food at the beach where nearbye a relaxed Potato-Man sits on a beach chair and stairs at a sunset and waves who ordered a soda. Sarah offers the soda to him and Lays automatically begins to start daydreaming and ends up falling in love. Of course, Sarah is a big fan of Lays cause Lays is a famous star. Sarah asking for a autograph which is given by Lays and not signed by him. Sarah starts liking Lays a bit as well a slight crush on him. Sarah's grown to be closest friends with Lays. Later soon thinking of dating, Lays and Sarah start to begin a relationship. One day, Dr. Chop decides to kidnap Sarah and plans to marry her or eat her and cause the attention of Lays. Sarah ready for a beautiful day waking up one day gets kidnapped by one of Dr. Chop's drones possibly known as Robert the assistant robot drone who apparently is built to kidnap, spy and anhiliste if wanting to target or if is, targeted waking up discovers Sarah is kidnapped hearing her scream. Robert has her and takes her away to Dr. Chop's fortress. Lays tried to grab her but fails, he next grows angrily mad and plans on rescuing her. While possibly else asks him to rescue her. Lays goes to his friends Rico and Ruffy for help to rescue Sarah. Lays fricking out inside not knowing where she'll end up, Ruffy suspects she'll be taken to the fortress located out of Mashland. After when the drone draws a map and a note. Finding however it will be easier to follow the map. Lays gets in the taxi and the driver takes them to Jeremiah Jungle to search of a portal. After finding it going through a lot of traps and trouble Lays encounters a quest. Running into King the Cat who suspects Lays and his friends are introducers to steal the key. Kings sets the traps to make sure Lays can't get through the pyramid to find the key. But opening the door Lays asks King for the key but King tried to sttack, which causes Lays and King to fight each other and Lays defeats King who gives the key to the him which King discovers Lays use for the key is for a good cause. King helps them out and next the pyramid starts to collapse. They escape and Lays heads to rescue Sarah and stop Dr. Chop's plan. Dr. Chop is defeated and Lays saves her. With the fortress about to collapse with Dr. Chop escaping , they escape and Lays automatically marries Sarah, Lays opening planted the seeds to plant baby potatoes having children while Rico and Ruffy celebrate the victory. More added later... the Cafrom the Prelands who are looking for a key. But King suspects Lays and his friends are introducers possibly trying to steal the key. Lays battles King who threatens him but next discovers the key use his for a good cause. King ends up teaming with Lays and becomes allies to get out of King's fortress. Lays going on a large face trying tot = Trivia Strangely similar is Sarah's design was to look like this when she was created moving in later 2018 to look modern of a modern lady she is. Strangely similar to Sonic characters in the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise. Sarah in design originally had black eyes with cuteness in them but this was changed after the day she was created. Sarah was to have a role where she got kidnapped by Dr. Chop and Potato-Man and his sidekicks Rico and Ruffy had to go rescue her. But this was also changed by Vic Pennie￼, the creator cause it is similar to the kidnapped heroine Princess Peach was which Mario had to save which was ongoing from the common Super Mario series, Pennie wanted something more original than that. More later... = Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Classic Potato-Man's world Category:1955 year born Category:Alternate characters Category:Counterparts